


Kane vs Predator vs Alien

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hospitals, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Kane is trying solve the reason why skinned bodies are pulling up until he discover the worse scenario





	Kane vs Predator vs Alien

Kane stared at Vince who is in the ring, microphone in his hand, the CEO of WWF say, "Kane, you're........fired." with Kane seem unfazed but when Kane saw the staff from the mental institution, he had remembered the hell in that mental institution, he went through 5 or 7 or even 8 until he was an adult, but then realised something, but Vince is going to send him to a mental institution, Paul Bearer can only send him to a mental institution by his power, not Vince, Kane charged towards the ring but the guards and staff are quick enough to stop The Big Red Machine from harming the CEO of WWF, strapping Kane in a straitjacket, now Kane was put a gurney, which is getting ripped to the ambulance to the mental institution. Once they strapped the gurney down, the ambulance drove off out of the building where the match is held at. Shane stared at his father, then asking, "Is that a good idea?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ambulance drove down a quiet road, the road is well known for strange occurrences involving aliens and abductions,


End file.
